


Steal your Heart

by Belladrox



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom Arthur Morgan, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Medium Honor Arthur Morgan, One Shot, POV Arthur, Self-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladrox/pseuds/Belladrox
Summary: I wanted to take a break from writing HIS and to try my hand at some other ideas so here we are.Arthur is out with Javier and Charles in St. Denis following the break up of him and Mary, and they're determined to get him laid. Arthur however, has other ideas, but when a mysterious woman peaks his interest can he go all the way?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Steal your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut and serious daddy kink.  
> You will also get whiplash from how quickly Arthur switches to dominant.

“C’mon amigo, it’s been too long! When’s the last time you got laid?” Javier clapped him on the shoulder as a group of giggling women sauntered past, Javier’s eyes following them hungrily.  
Arthur was already tired of the conversation, frustrated that their quiet drink had already turn to the topic of his sex life. Lifting his whiskey to his lips he drained the contents, wincing slightly at the burn before signaling to the bartender for another.  
“Javier’s right Arthur, look around. You could have aaaaaany woman here.” Charles’ voice is slurred as he leans against the bar, their previous drinks already starting to affect his judgement.  
Arthur turns around to scan the saloon, leaning back on his elbows lazily. Charles was right, women were indeed taking notice of him, one group in particular caught his eye at the back right of the bar three women were whispering and giggling with periodic glances their way, making it obvious they wanted the males’ attention.  
“The best way to get over one Bonita is to get under another.” Javier winks, following Arthur’s eyeline and spotting the girls staring at them.  
Nodding his head at Javier’s theory he sips from his whiskey and contemplates his next move. Arthur wasn’t desperate to get laid, but maybe Javier had a point, since Mary had broken off the engagement his confidence had taken at hit, making him question his worth as a man. As primal as it sounded, maybe he did just need to get his dick wet, so to speak…

Taking Arthur’s silence as approval Javier leads the way to the women as Arthur and Charles follow. Charles is anything but steady as they cross the buy saloon, squeezing their way through the patrons, Arthur has to grab his elbow a number of times, balancing both his whiskey and his friend as they make their way to the women. God, this is going to be disaster.  
“Hola chicas, what brings you out tonight?”  
Javier falls into easy conversation as Arthur and Charles nod along, letting their smooth-talking friend take the lead. The women are eager for the attention as they giggle and lean into the men, making their interest obvious.  
“So, you’re real outlaws?” the blonde leaning into Arthur asks starry eyed, clearly taken in by Javier’s embellishment of their true occupation.  
“Er yes ma’am, we’re outlaws.” Arthur replies simply. His interest in the women beginning to wane as he realized how vapid they were.  
Pretty as they were, the women were your typical society sorts, out for the night to rebel against their daddy’s wishes and looking for any man that would make their mother’s hair turn white. Arthur found he had no interest in being used in such a way, but Javier and Charles ate it up, finding it the perfect opportunity for no strings attached sex.  
“Ma’am you should see this man with a gun, deadliest gunslinger you’ll ever see.” Javier continues talking Arthur up to the women, taking his role as Arthur’s wingman a little too seriously.  
“Really? Well gunslinger, maybe you could show me how deadly you really are with those guns.”  
The blonde women’s eyes fill with lust as she leans into Arthur more, her hands sliding unwelcomely up his chest and Arthur has to fight to not roll his eyes at her desperation. Avoiding her eyes, he tips his head back and drains his glass again, finding he needs both the drink to numb his irritation and an excuse to get away.  
“Maybe later. If you’ll excuse me, I need a refill.” Shaking his glass, he gently removes the woman’s hands from his chest as she pouts up at him.

Weaving his way back to the bar Arthur’s mind is racing to find a reason to abandon the saloon, but his loyalty to his friends prevents him from finding any. Sighing as he realizes he’s stuck here for the night he opts to post up at the bar, the position offering him easy access to drinks and more importantly allowing him to avoid the blonde and her giggling friends.  
Slamming the glass on the bar, Arthur sighs in frustration that his night out had turned out like so many before, him drinking alone as his friends try desperately to get themselves and him laid. The bartender doesn’t hesitate in sliding over a fresh drink, so he flips him a tip and hangs his head, getting comfortable for what was going to be a long night.  
“Keep ‘em coming.” He prompts, thinking he may as well get drunk.  
“What’s the matter, blondie not the conversation you were hoping for?”  
A woman’s chuckling voice on his right interrupts his musings. Arthur is in no mood for conversation and prepares to politely tell her to leave him be, only the words catch in his throat as he meets her eyes.  
She’s beautiful.  
Her dark green eyes are framed with long dark lashes that match her hair colour. Her hair is long and braided loosely down her back, a few tendrils have escaped, framing her face and it takes everything in Arthur’s power not to reach out and brush one away. She’s slim and short, not more that 5ft 4” which seems tiny compared to his 6ft 1” frame, his intoxicated mind conjures the dirtiest thoughts of how small she’d feel beneath him. Just how drunk am I? He’s in awe of her flawless skin that makes her plump lips striking in comparison with their deep red colour, she almost looks mythical, like the vampires he’s read about. Flawless skin is not a common feature of the women he’s used to, often indicating that they came from wealth, like blondie back there, but the clothes the woman before him wears contradict this, instead of a fine silk dress she wears trousers tucked into worn riding boots that are splattered with mud. Her slim figure is accentuated by a shirt and tight waistcoat, making her look somewhat in fashion with Dutch.  
Realizing he’s staring Arthur forces himself to speak.  
“Uh somethin’ like that. Say, you ain’t from around here are you?”  
A smirk crosses her mouth as she slowly shakes her head. Raising her whiskey glass to her lips and taking a long sip, Arthur is entranced as he watches her lick a stray drop from her lips.  
“So, she with you or are you her night of rebellion?”  
Arthur can’t help but laugh as he turns and makes himself comfortable against the bar beside her, happy his night is beginning to take a positive turn as he continues his conversation with the beautiful stranger.  
“She’s pretty obvious, isn’t she? Think she thought I’d be the perfect man to make her daddy jealous.”  
Arthur watches as she eyes him up and down, seeing her take in his gun laden hips, 5’ o’clock shadow, and cowboy hat. Her hungry gaze drops back to his guns as she cocks her head in thought, he can feel himself getting hot as the alcohol settles in him blood, fueling his confidence and causing him to grow a little hard as she does nothing to hide her intentions.  
“You an outlaw or a cowboy?” she asks taking another deep sip from her whiskey.  
Enjoying his newfound confidence Arthur opts to go full force with his flirtations. “I can be anything you want me to be.”  
The woman practically snorts whiskey through her nose as she begins to laugh, her laugh is infectious as Arthur begins to join in rather than feeling self-conscious.  
“Oh god that was terrible, I’m sorry. Let me buy you a drink, to apolgise?”  
“I think you owe me two for that line, but I’ll have to pass, looks like blondie has other plans for you.”  
She nods to the middle of the saloon where Arthur sees the blonde from earlier elbowing men out of her way, followed by her two friends, and Javier and Charles who are tripping over themselves like drunken lovesick fools.

“Arthurrr! What took you so long? Mary-Anne here was *hiccup* getting lonely.” Charles was getting drunker by the second.  
Mary-Anne, the blonde in question, offers a sickly-sweet smile as she wiggles herself between Arthur and his new drinking companion, who doesn’t miss the scowl thrown her way by Mary-Anne’s friends.  
“I was just getting another drink and I got chatting to…” turning to introduce his new companion his arm falls to his side in disappointment as he sees her leaving, weaving her way through the crowd, and getting lost within.  
He truly was disappointed, finding her the most beautiful woman he had ever met, and so easy to talk to. Her hungry gaze had lit a fire inside him, one that Arthur hadn’t felt since his early days with Mary, he really didn’t want to lose it so quickly after finding it.  
“Enough drinking amigo, lets show these ladies how we move!” Javier announces as he shakes his gun laden hips, much to the women’s delight who squeal and clap like silly schoolgirls.  
“Javier I don’t-.”  
“No arguments we’re dancing. The ladies deserve a dance.”  
Groaning loudly Arthur pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, allowing Mary-Anne to drag him by the hand to the middle of the saloon where the patrons had begun twirling each other to the lively piano tune.

Two minutes in and Arthur was already thinking of escape routes as he twirled Mary-Anne around. His hands gripping her hips as loosely as he dared to without dropping her, not wanting to touch her any more than he had to. Mary-Anne however was reveling in the contact, enjoying the feel of his strong calloused hands across her body, oh how her daddy would be horrified at the big bad outlaw manhandling her how she so desperately desired to be.  
Feeling bored and in dire need of another drink, Arthur scans the room for his exit strategy, staring at the bar longingly as it whips passed his vision mid twirl. Pulling Mary-Anne close, as per the routine Arthur see’s the bar clearly now his vision isn’t hindered by his dance partner’s dress, and there staring at him with a wide grin on her face is the woman from before. He catches her eye, and she waves her glass back at him, clearly enjoying that he is stuck there while she knows she is positioned exactly where he wants to be.  
Arthur can’t help the smile that creeps across his face as he keeps catching the woman’s eye every time the dance allowed it, a flirtatious exchange seeming to happen silently across the saloon. Eager to finish the dance so he can join the woman Arthur prays for the song to end, spinning Mary-Anne a little too roughly away from him before pulling her back against him, and by the grace of god the piano falls silent.

Mary-Anne and the other patrons begin to clap and cheer for another song as Arthur cranes his neck to scan the bar to find the woman, frowning when he sees her spot empty.  
“Oh Arthur, let’s keep dancing!” Mary-Anne grabs his hands, pleading with him to stay on the dancefloor as a slow tune begins to play.  
“Uh, actually I don’t-.”  
“Mind if I cut in?” the woman from the bar offers a quick curtsy, the smirk on her face evidence that she finds the whole display ridiculous, and Arthur can’t help but chuckle.  
“Sorry actually, we-.”  
“…We were just going to take a break, but it’d be mighty rude of me to deny a lady a dance.” Arthur interrupts Mary-Anne, his eyes never leaving the woman’s.  
“But Arthur!”  
“Go find us a table Mary-Anne, I’ll join you later.” Arthur dismisses, taking the woman’s hand and drawing her close.  
With a huff Mary-Anne stomps away, her friends chasing after her much to the disappointment of Charles and Javier, who throw their arms up questioningly at Arthur’s clear lack of understanding about ‘taking one for the team’.  
“You owe me three drinks now.”  
“I owe you an entire bottle for saving me from that.”  
The music is slow and offers the perfect excuse to be close. Arthur pulls her tight to him, enjoying the feeling of her snug against his body, her hands slide around his neck playing with his hair as she smiles up at him.  
“Oh, c’mon blondie wasn’t so bad…”

Arthur can’t help but roll his eyes at how she obviously knew blondie was torture for him. Feeling bold from having such a beautiful woman in his arms he decides to further his flirtations. Dropping his head, he leans into her ear, his voice deep and full of desire.  
“She wasn’t really my type.”  
Hearing the woman’s breath hitch and fingers tighten in his hair he smirks and keeps his head low before slideing his hands dangerously low on her back.  
Regaining her composure, the woman slips her hands from his neck, sliding them slowly down his chest and to his waist pulling herself even closer to his body.  
“What is your type, sir?” she bites her lip and stares up at him from under her lashes.  
The way she said sir had Arthur hardening in his trousers, his grip tightening on her hips as they continue to sway.  
“I think we both know what it is. What’s your name darlin’?” he practically growls in her ear, feeling his lust for her practically pouring out of his skin.  
Leaning up against him she turns into his neck, her breath hot against his skin and he has to resist the urge to shudder. Her lips press a kiss to his neck, making his eyes flutter shut with the tension practically vibrating in his body. Arthur feels like a tightly wound spring, one that is ready to explode at the slightest touch from her. He wants her so badly.  
Moving his lips to hover over hers she stands on her tiptoes and begins to close the gap, her gaze moving from his eyes to his mouth greedily. Torturously, she stops before their lips can make the contact he so desperately desires.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know…”  
The songs ends and she drops back on her heels, a sly smirk on her face as she bites her lip teasingly. Arthur can’t help but audibly groan, both in frustration and in response to her seductiveness. Taking a step back she turns and pushes herself into the crowd, disappearing instantly among the other patrons. 

Arthur is left in awe, and achingly hard. That woman was something else and he couldn’t let her slip through his hands, wiping a hand over his face and readjusting his gun belt he…  
Wait a minute…  
As he readjusts his belt to hide his erection, he notices how much lighter his belt feels. Looking down he sees the spot where his custom gold revolver with the pearl grip usually sits, empty. As a sense of disbelief washes over him, he plunges his hand into his pocket only to find it empty too.  
She robbed me!?  
Caught between a triad of emotion, anger, horniness, and complete awe at her ability to rob him so skillfully he races into the crowd after her but finds her nowhere to be seen. How could she have robbed him without him even feeling it? Earlier when she eyed his belt, he’d been so sure she was eyeing his crotch, but now he realized she’d been eyeing his gun. Whipping his head around the saloon he tries to see her only to catch the back of her braid as she opens the back door, before leaving she turns and meets his eye, knowing he’s caught in the crowd and couldn’t possibly reach her in time, she winks at him and disappears outside.

Not to be bested by the woman, Arthur takes off after her, pushing people to the side as he fights through the crowd. Running into the alleyway he spins his head around, trying to see which way she fled but only finding a young couple sneaking a kiss in the dark.  
“Young woman, brown hair. Which way did she go?”  
Following their direction Arthur sprints down the alley, unsure what he plans to do when he catches her. As he speeds into the streets of St. Denis he sees her sprinting up the road, her braid flying behind her as she glances over her shoulder, seeing Arthur on her tail her eyes widen as she doubles her pace.  
Somehow Arthur can’t help but smile as he barrels after her, in all honesty he’s impressed, and if he was being really honest, he was a little turned on by her skill. No woman has ever bested him like that and to do it so skillfully Arthur wasn’t sure if he wanted to kill her when he caught her or fuck her.  
Following her as she turns down another alley, Arthur slows his pace, knowing he’s caught her in a dead end. Panting as he jogs around the corner, he sees her breathless and backing up against the wall.  
Slowly, he stalks towards her, urging her back against the wall as he draws closer like a predator toying with its prey. Her eyes are still calm however as she scans her surroundings for escape, finding non she straightens, placing her hands on her hips in a cocky way that didn’t usually come from someone caught red handed.

Drawing up close to her Arthur pins her in with his arms either side of her head on the wall, she holds her head high with confidence as she meets his gaze.  
“So darlin’, I’m thinking its you that owes me the whiskey.” He lowers his face to meet her eyes.  
Her breath is heavy from the run, but she doesn’t answer him.  
“It’s not wise to steal from an outlaw, didn’t your daddy ever teach you that?”  
“My daddy ain’t…-!”  
The rest of her sentence is lost as Arthur hands grips her throat, squeezing just enough to restrict her breathing, but not enough to choke her. Her hands wrap around his wrist in protest, but still, she appears calm.  
“Mighty risky of you to get an outlaw all worked up like that and then leave him high, dry, and robbed. Guess your daddy didn’t teach you no common sense either.”  
Her hands pull down on his wrists and he loosens his grip, allowing her just enough give so she can respond.  
“Maybe you should teach me…daddy.”  
Arthur’s hand drops from her throat instantly and snakes into her hair, as the blood rushes to his cock, causing it to strain painfully against his jeans. Crashing his lips to hers she fists her hands in his hair, knocking his hat to the ground. The kiss is bruising and all teeth and tongue but he practically cums then and there when he hears her moan against his mouth. 

Pulling apart from the kiss breathlessly he grabs her throat again and pushes her back against the wall hard.  
“Oh… God-.” She gasps against his grip.  
“He’s not gonna help you out.” Arthur practically growls against her ear.  
She wanted this so badly she was panting and gasping both for air and desperation for him to fuck her.  
Arthur dips down and kisses up the column of her throat, her body shuddering in his hands.  
“Now we’re gonna start with you apologizing.”  
She tried to speak but found her words were lost in a whimper.  
Squeezing her throat oh so gently Arthur continues. “Say sorry.”  
“I’m…..I’m sorry.” She gasped.  
Releasing her throat, he drops his hand to her leg hiking it high around his hip and thrusting his erection against her. “I’m gonna fuck the sorry out of you.”  
“Yes…please…” She was practically panting and begging beneath him.  
“I’m gonna make ya say sorry and beg me to let you cum. Say please daddy.” He nipped her throat gently, making her groan slightly.  
“P-please daddy.”  
“Beg harder sweetheart.”  
The woman was practically vibrating in his hold, her clothed pussy trying to grind against him.  
“P-please daddy. Fuck me please.”  
Stepping back from her she whimpers at the loss of friction.  
“Naughty girl trying to rub on daddy” he tutted. “I’m in control.”  
He slipped down his zipper slipping free his erection, giving it a few strokes before pulling down her trousers and leaving her bare. Stepping between her legs he raises her arms, placing them around his neck.  
“They don’t move.” He commands before running his hands up her thighs. Tapping her legs, he indicates for her to jump, and wrap them around his hips. She was whimpering with need as he took his time exploring her body with his hands, feeling every curve of her against him.  
“I’m gonna make you feel so good darlin’.”  
Wasting no more time he thrust into her deeply causing her to yell. Feeling her warmth tight around him Arthur can’t hold back and begins pumping into her, pulling her hips against his to meet his thrusts. The woman’s mouth falls open and Arthur buries his head in her neck enjoying the sounds of her moans. He could feel her getting close, her pussy fluttering around him. Controlling his desire, he slams into her and stops, hearing her whimper in frustration as his hips stay locked against hers.  
“Beg for it sweetheart, say you’re sorry.”  
“Please god, I’m sorry please fuck me daddy, don’t stop!”  
Hearing her beg Arthur can’t hold it any longer, he draws back and slips back into her as they both moan. Falling back into a rhythm he grabs her ass tightly.  
“Cum for me darlin”  
Not able to hold back the woman begins to cum, bucking her hips against Arthurs as he holds her up with his strength. His lips crash against hers, swallowing her moans in his mouth.  
“Fuck, that’s it, shiiit!” Arthur’s voice is rough as he cums inside of her, holding her tight and close against himself.

Arthur was breathless as he came down from his orgasm, both of them panting hard. Gently lowering her to the ground he tucks a stray hair behind her ear before leaning down and kissing her gently.  
“Evangeline.” The woman breaths as she leans her forehead against his. “My name is Evangeline.”

Smiling a hearing her name he kisses her again, this time slow and gentle.  
"Well Evangeline, you ever heard of Dutch Van Der Linde?"

**Author's Note:**

> *Laughs at self* this was supposed to be a one shot but just look at that word count. Anyway, I hope you liked it and thank you for reading as I try something different, let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
